


A Beyblade Christmas Carol

by KedakaiOkami



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami
Summary: Tyson decides Kai needs a lesson on Festive spirit and ropes in the others to help him but none of them take it seriously.  A Oneshot spoof of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol.Written ages ago and formerly on the festering cesspool known as FFN
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Beyblade Christmas Carol

Kai didn’t share the carefree lifestyle that his teammates lived. Even Ray, the closest to Kai in both age and maturity, was as naïve as the rest of them, especially with the festive season kicking in. The Chinese blader didn’t celebrate Christmas for any religious reasons, but his sweet tooth made him a sucker for all the goodies on offer. The holiday made as much of a kid out of Ray as it did to Tyson, Max and Kenny.

With a roll of his eyes, Kai walked past the group. The festive season also meant charity Beyblade battles. The team should be focussed on training, not on baking Christmas tree shaped cookies and stars. A snarl of irritation escaped Kai as he left the dojo.

“Wow, what a Scrooge,” Tyson commented and then froze at the sudden inspiration he’d given himself. “Hey guys, come here, I have an idea,” he told Ray, Max and Kenny. “Here’s what we should do…”

~*~

Kai was surprised at what he saw. Max had followed him. Was he finally getting his act together to do some training? Kai could ask for the answers as Max was coming over to him.

“You realised holidays mean charity events then, huh?” Kai asked the blond.

“We always realise that, Kai. But they’re just for fun. We don’t take it as seriously and it’s more enjoyable. You should try it sometime instead of being a wet blanket.

“I take beyblading very seriously, Max,” Kai responded. “It’s not a game to me. I have to train.”

“Kai, you need to learn to loosen up. You’ll have three visitors tonight who’ll help you learn.”

“Why three… Oh God… Are we really doing this?” Kai asked, horrified.

“Yup,” Max confirmed brightly. “Now I’m off for cookies.”

~*~

It wasn’t enough that they had to call him a sourpuss all the time, now he had Scrooge added on to the list. Kai sighed as he entered the room he shared with Ray. He’d stayed out all day training and it was late, but Ray sat on the edge of his bed, wide awake.

“Let me guess, Max is Marley in some hair-brained scheme of Tyson’s and that makes you Christmas Past. Am I right? Christmas Past is a girl by the way,” Kai pointed out.

“Well, technically I’m not a visitor either, since I share this room,” Ray pointed out, “And I’m not a ghost.”

“So what the hell would you know about my past?” Kai asked.

“I don’t. I told Tyson this was a bad idea. He said you needed to learn Christmas cheer though and that I had the hair for it. When you see his black eye, that was totally me. I mean that was totally not me. He, uh, walked into the door or something.”

“You punched him in the face and gave him a black eye? Wow, my Christmas came early. Look at that, Christmas cheer, job done.”

“That won’t cut it with Tyson, he’s still going to do his part,” Ray replied.

“He just wants to be Christmas Present because that guy’s got a feast.”

“A feast I slaved over all day,” Ray complained.

“I’ll handle it, don’t worry,” Kai responded. “Go to bed and get some sleep, Ray. You’ve done your part, we’ll just agree on that, so take it easy now.”

Ray happily agreed to the suggestion and climbed into his bed, falling asleep quickly. Kai got into his own bed, laughing quietly at the thought of Ray punching Tyson.

~*~

Kai awoke to the sound of alarm clocks in another room, followed by someone stumbling about noisily to the kitchen. He sighed and sat up, telling Ray to go back to sleep when the latter stirred and moved to sit up. Deciding to get Tyson’s stupid game over with before he disturbed anyone else; Kai headed through to the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, Tyson was stuffing his face. “Hi, Kai,” he greeted with a full mouth.

“Christmas Present, right?” Kai asked the younger teen. “Ray’s not happy that you’re eating all the food he made, you know? I think he intended to make that for everyone, for the party, and you’re giving him more work. You want me to take something from this experience? I’m going to help Ray sort this party tomorrow. Now go back to bed and don’t give Ray more work or you’ll be the one needing a lesson,” Kai said then turned and went back to bed.

~*~

Kai woke again when someone poked him in the side and he turned his head to look at them. “Kenny?” he asked. “What is it?” Kenny beckoned for Kai to follow him and left the room. Kai glanced at the other bed and, seeing that Ray was still peacefully asleep, he got out of bed and followed Kenny. “This is so stupid.”

“Sorry about this, Kai,” Kenny said when Kai joined him in the living room. “Tyson wouldn’t let up until we agreed and it ended up turning into a fight. We know you’re not really a Scrooge.”

“I saw what Ray did to him,” Kai replied. “So you’re supposed to be Future. Let’s get this over with.”

“Well, as annoying as you find us, I’m sure you could face worse, right?” Kenny asked him.

“I guess so,” Kai answered, “We done?”

Kenny grinned. “I guess,” he answered.

“Hn, well I’m going back to bed.”

“Sounds good,” Kenny responded and they both turned in.

~*~

The next day, true to his word, Kai helped Ray prepare for the party that the group were having, classing it as repairing the damage done by Tyson’s prank. However, Kai put his foot down about the training for the charity event, reminding Tyson that it was for a charity and that they did have a reputation to maintain.

All in all, not much had changed, but as Kenny had said, Kai wasn’t really a Scrooge.


End file.
